Bonds
by StoryDreamer
Summary: Mac Taylor was a man of many secrets. One of his biggest secrets was that he had a son. AU story
1. Memories

A/N: Okay, so sense I know some people are interested I will post. I will replace the big author's note with this. I've tried to drop hints through the chapter on who Mac's son is, if you've read the note then it might hit you sooner than if you haven't, but what I tried to do is make clearer near the end. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: It's simple, I don't own 'em.

Bonds

Chapter One - Memories

Today was not a busy day in the New York crime lab, which was why Mac Taylor sat at his desk in his office. He had been invited for lunch by Stella. The woman who had started seeing sense Peyton had decided to stay in London which severed their relationship, but he had turned her down. He was too lost in thoughts about the recent case they had finished. This particular case brought back memories from his own past, memories he never quite forgotten, but hadn't thought about this hard in a long while. In this case they had found a woman and her husband dead and their few month old child was missing. It had turned out that the baby although belonging to the woman was not the husbands son. The babies true father in rage had killed his former lover and her husband and taken his child to raise on his own. Not only did this case remind him of his own past, but in ways it reminded him of the Mitchum case that happened a little over a year ago. The thing is Mac Taylor was a man of many secrets. One of his biggest secrets that no one knew about, not even Stella was that he had a son, but it had not been with Claire the woman he had previously been married to, but a woman he had been seeing before he had met Claire. A woman he had met about thirty years ago, her name at the time had been Victoria McKenny. He still remembered the time she had told him she was pregnant. It had been sometime in late May he was about twenty-three at the time and it was the year 1977 when she had returned to Chicago after a few weeks in New York.

**Flashback**

_"Mac, I a.. met someone in New York and we really hit it off."_

_Mac could feel his heart sink. "Why are you telling me this Vikki?"_

_"It's never going to work between us Mac. We always knew that, but this guy is perfect for me I can just feel it. We know we want to marry each other and we only knew each other for a few weeks. The thing is he a bit older then you and all ready has a two year old son."_

_"Vikki I-"_

_"No Mac listen. I told him I was pregnant and I told him it was his, but it's not Mac. I told him a week or so after we a.. you know, but I know it's not his because I wasn't feeling myself before I left for New York in the third week of April. What I'm trying to say Mac-"_

_"Is that it's mine."_

_Victoria only nodded her head and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry I cheated on you."_

_"What do you want me to do to help you sup-"_

_"I don't want you to do anything. I'm going to marry the man I met in New York because I know I love him.-"_

_"But you've only known him for a month, how can you-"_

_"Mac I know I love him, but that's beside the point. I'm going to have this baby, but you will have nothing to do with raising it. I'm sorry Mac goodbye."_

**End Flashback**

Victoria had left Mac believing he'd never find anyone else that was until he met Claire. That reminded Mac of Reed, Claire's own son. Reed had asked Mac if he had any half siblings and it was true that he didn't, but in some sort of odd way sense Claire had wanted to find Reed when he turned eighteen it kind of made Reed feel like a step-son, but that would make his own son Reed's step-brother in a way, but then again no one knew about his son except himself and Victoria.

The truth of the matter was that Mac thought he was very lucky, even though he had to keep things to himself. He found himself lucky because he got to work with his son on a lot of the cases that came through week after week and that was where his memories were leading now. It was a few years ago and he had just wrapped up the first case he worked with his son when he got a call from Victoria, a woman he hadn't heard from in a little over twenty years.

**Flashback**

_Mac answered his office phone as he was getting ready to leave. "Taylor."_

_"Mac, so help me god,"_

_"Victoria?"_

_"Yes Mac, it's me. I just got off the phone with my son; he says he worked his first case with you."_

_"You mean our son."_

_"No Mac, mine. You will not tell him anything, he's not to know that you're his father. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"He's an adult. I think he deserves to know the truth Victoria."_

_"I will not allow it. He will not know Mac."_

_"Whatever you say Victoria. If you want to keep him the dark I'll let you continue it, but it may be a mistake when he finds out on his own."_

**End Flashback**

Mac had listened to Victoria, although he did not know why and had not told his son the truth. Although certain situations in some of the cases had made him what to he still had not, even to this day, but now more than ever he wanted to just tell him. His son's thirtieth was coming up and his own fifty-third was shortly behind that. He turned to face outside there was light snowfall outside. He hoped Stella was enjoying her lunch with Danny and Lindsay. Danny and Lindsay had recently gotten married; it had been a happy event for everyone. Hawkes and Stella had couched Lindsey through everything; Mac figured it was because they were all in the same foster home at one point in their lives. As the snow began to come harder one more memory came to him. It took place on a January in '78, like today it was snowing in Chicago, but he also knew it was snowing in New York because of the News. It was close to dinner time when Mac received a call.

**Flashback**

_Mac let the phone ring a few times before he decided to pick it up. "Taylor."_

_"Mac, it's me, Victoria. I just thought you ought to know. I had the baby a few days ago and he's healthy."_

_"That's good to know Vikki."_

_"Mac."_

_"Yeah."_

_"We've decided to name him after.."_

_"After what? Your father?" Mac asked, he knew how much Victoria's father meant to her._

_"No, we're naming him after my husband."_

_"What? It's not even his kid. You can't name him after a man that's not his real father."_

_"Yes I can. You know he thinks he's the real father and he wants his first son with me to be named after him. His first wife would not allow it, but I am."_

_"It's not his."_

_"I did not call you to argue. I just wanted you to know that the babies healthy, bye," she yelled through the phone and hung up._

_It was in that moment Mac stopped calling her Vikki and now only called her Victoria._

**End Flashback **

Mac stood up from his desk to stretch. Hawkes came in the office a worried look on his face. "Sheldon?"

"Mac we just got call out to Queens. Calls came in about shots fired. It's Don's parents place Mac. I can't find him do you know where he is?"

The words that fell from Sheldon's mouth hit him like a ton of bricks. Don had told him that he had today off and was going to his parent's house because they were going to throw him a party. "Mac?" Sheldon asked worried about the look on Mac's face.

"He's there Sheldon, he's at the house," said Mac moving out behind his desk and swiftly past Hawkes.

He didn't see the look on Hawkes face. "I'll call the others, give them the address and tell them to get their fast," Hawkes yelled to a retreating Mac.

All that was going through Mac's mind was that this couldn't be happening. Don almost died before in the bombing at the brokerage firm. He hoped Don was okay that he was still alive and not too severely injured. He could not lose his son before he told him the truth.

A/N: Tah Dah! So that was the first chapter. Just to clear one thing up, I wanted to make things so they were almost kinda connected as a family. Stella, Lindsey, and Sheldon were all in the same foster home for awhile. Stella and Mac are seeing each other. Danny and Lindsey are married. And well, Mac Taylor's son is Don. There were refrences to Silent Night (Mitchum case) Consequences (Mac's talk with Reed) and Charge of this Post. I hope you all liked. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. StoryDreamer


	2. Haze

A/N: Here's chapter two. From what I've seen for those of us who have seen the beginning of season four no one likes Devon (Flack's girlfriend), well in this she's not his girlfriend anymore. I wanted him to have one yes, she's one of my own and while I had and still have full intention of using her in my story **If Everything Hasn't Been Enough Already** (Without A Trace section), i didn't want to make up a whole new girlfriend character for Flack in this one. I hope you enjoy the next installment. Also things in italics are messages, talk through doors, etc.

Chapter Two – Haze

Mac Taylor pulled up to the scene. Officers were unrolling the police tape and sectioning of the property as the neighbors gathered around to watch, Detective Angell was attempting to ask some of the neighbors questions.

Hawkes wondered as he got out of the vehicle from the passenger seat crime scene kit in hand, how long it would be before news crews started to show up. He followed Mac under the tape and up into the house.

Mac entered the house first, but only saw Victoria's body surrounded by a pool of blood. Relief washed over Mac, but only briefly. He turned to an officer standing near by. "Were you the first officer on the scene?"

"Yes Detective Taylor,"

"Was there anybody else here? Any other victims?"

"No Detective, Victoria Flack was the only victim and the only person present when we arrived."

"Maybe Flack hasn't come yet Mac," said Hawkes.

Mac put in his gloves and slowly walked over the answering machine. Detective Angell walked in. "I talked to the neighbors and for the most part everyone said they heard two loud bangs go off around eleven-twenty. Ms. Breckter say she immediately called 911, but neighbors are curios and worried about how safe the neighborhood is. Everyone knows the Flacks."

"They scared and curios because it happened in the home of an NYPD legend. That alone puts the question of safety in everyone's mind," said Hawkes.

"HOLY SHIT! What the hell is going on here?" came a male voice from outside.

"You can't go in there," said an officer.

Mac Hawkes and Angell turned to the commotion to see a young man trying to push his way past an officer. "What do you mean I can't go in? This is my parent's place."

Angell came over. "Officer Williams, I got it. Fredrick Flack?"

"Yeah, what's going on? Is everything okay?" he said trying to look past Angell, when he saw Victoria's body. "Mom! Mom!"

"Mr. Flack you need to stay back you can't go in there," said Angell.

"Where's my dad? Where's Don?"

"Neither of them were here when we arrived. Let's step out and let the investigators do their work."

"That was quite an escapade. Was that Don's brother?" asked Hawkes.

Mac nodded his head and turned his attention back to the answering machine. The number one flashed on it and he pressed play with his gloved hand. _"Friday eleven twenty-five AM. Hey mom it's Don, we're running late, but we'll be there, so you don't have to come looking for us and hunt us down. We'll call when we're on our way."_

"We'll? Must be bringing a friend with him?" said Hawkes, but Mac stayed silent. "According to neighbors they heard shots at around eleven twenty, correct. So according to that machine that means Don left the message after his mother had already been shot."

"But he was running late, so he could have easily have been here when this happened," replied Mac.

"Mac do you think someone did this on purpose?"

"I'm not going to exlude it as a possibility."

"Oh my God," came the voice of Lindsey. "This is Flack's mother."

"Yeah," replied Danny "and that was his brother ya saw outside. Mac any sign of Don or Sr.?"

"Don is still at his place as far as we know and his fa…father is unaccounted for."

"Maybe this is a kidnapping gone horribly wrong," suggested Stella.

"Maybe, Stella I want you to take charge here. Danny, Lindsey, process in here. Hawkes I want you to process the perimeter of the house, look for signs of suspicious activity. Whoever did this had to have come in and out of the house."

"What are you going to do Mac?" asked Stella.

"I'm going to talk to Don."

"Mac, maybe I should go. Do-"

"No Danny, I rather you stay here," said Mac and left.

Stella noticed that something was affecting Mac, but she didn't know if it had t do with the case or something else that may have come up in his life. She made a mental note to herself that she needed to sit him down and talk to him. "Do you know what's up with Mac?" asked Danny to Stella.

"No, lets get to work alright."

"Such a horrible thing to have happen right before Flack's birthday too," said Lindsey.

"You can defiantly tell he got his looks from his mother," said Stella. "I've met his father and he looks nothing like the man. I mean there's no resemblance at all."

* * *

Mac came up to Don's apartment. He heard voices on the other side. He hesitated knocking on the door. He had always wanted to tell Don the truth, but now was not the time in fact it was probably the worse time. Besides it was easier said then done. He would just tell him about Victoria. As far as he knew Don was not one to break down, in many situations he knew Don had been there for Danny, but there was no knowing what Don did in the privacy of his own home. News like this would hit hard and hopefully whoever the female on the other side of the door was would be there for him if he needed it. He finally knocked_. "Drie can you get that?"_ came Don's voice 

_"Yeah sure thing,"_ came the reply from an unknown female.

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal a young woman, her short hair was damp and she was dressed in a nice top and khaki pants. She was short, in stature, but fit. Mac couldn't help but think he may have seen her somewhere else before. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm here to see Don."

"Sure, come in," she replied and held the door open for him. Once he was in she closed it and walked off into another room. "Don, Mac's here to see you."

Mac wondered for a moment how she would know who he was, but then figured Don must have told her about him and the others he worked with. The woman came out followed by Don. "Mac, Audrie and I were just about to head out. I'm not working today."

"Don, I'm not here to ask you to come to work a case. There was an incident at your parent's house," said Mac, he saw a flicker of something pass through Don's eyes.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Don, it was the only thing that he could think of with out thinking of the worst.

Mac shook his head. "No, we found your mother deceased when we arrived and we don't know yet where your.. father is."

Mac saw something; he didn't know what drain from Don. He knew Don was one of those guys who rarely showed their feelings on their sleeves, but most guys would be angry or upset that there mother had died. "She's dead."

"I'm sorry Don," said Mac.

"Don, maybe you should sit down," said Audrie.

Mac watched as the woman Don had called Audrie helped the disoriented Don to the couch. "Mac are you sure it was her. We were heading over there. I.. I was going to try and work things out."

"If you want to ID her later you can, but we're pretty sure it's her Don," said Mac. "Do you want to tell me what you mean by work things out with your mother."

"I didn't want to go to this thing they were going to throw me at first. I had a falling out with my mom and.. and my a dad I guess, a few years ago. I decided to go because I thought maybe we could work our problems."

Mac wondered if this problem had anything to do with Victoria fascination to keep Don in the dark about who his real father was. He didn't want to press Don to much, but just like with any other family of the deceased he had to ask questions. "Do you want to tell me what this problem was?"

"My a dad isn't really my dad."

"Do you know who is?"

"No, and my mom wouldn't tell me."

"Does your fa… Donald S… the man who raised you know that your not really his son?"

"As far as I know, he doesn't. Mac there were so many times I wanted to find out who my father was, but I wigged out because I didn't want to be disappointed."

Mac saw that Audrie was holding on to Don's arm rubbing it, whether it was to comfort Don or if she was getting uncomfortable because she wasn't in on the conversation an might feel as though she shouldn't be here while Don was being asked such personal questions, he wasn't sure. "Disappointed about what?"

"Come on Mac. That it just might be some sicko out there with a criminal record."

"Don, maybe I should go and let you talk to Mac alone," said Audrie. "I'll just get my gear and go."

"No, it's alright Audrie, you don't have to go."

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to say all these things in front of me. We haven't known each other that long and I know you may not trust me with every detail of your life just yet."

"Audrie, I trust you, you should know that and besides Mac here, your probably the only other one I'd trust with my life. It's alright for you to stay. I don't need you getting all frantic too."

She let a small smile come to her lips and that was when Mac noticed a small scar on the right side of her upper lip. "Maybe I should leave you two alone for awhile and then come back," she said.

"If you want to," replied Don.

"Alright," said Audrie she gave him a light kiss on his cheek and got up from the couch. She left the apartment leaving Mac and Don alone.

If Don knew that Sr. wasn't his real father maybe now was the best time to tell him before it got to hard for him, Mac thought for a moment. "Don, do you know anyone who would want to hurt you mother?"

"No, maybe it's like the recent case we had. You know the one where the woman's ex-lover killed her and her husband."

"Yeah, I know," replied Mac, he knew Don had made a point and it reminded him that he really shouldn't be working the case, but no one knew he knew Victoria.

"We suspect that.. how do I say this? That Donald is missing that whoever killed your mother may have abducted him."

"Yeah it sounds like its probable."

"We heard the message you left your mother. You said we're running late. I amusing that would be you and .."

"Audrie, she's my girlfriend. Yeah that's us."

"What time were you suppose to be there?"

"Eleven."

"Why were you running late?"

"Audrie got held up at work, called me when she was on her way over here, but she needed to shower and change. She came in my door about eleven-ten and got in the shower, but she can take long ones sometimes."

"What does she do?"

"She's an EMT."

"That's why you trust her with your life. Don did she know about your parents?"

"She knew I wasn't well off with them. Mac she didn't do this she's never even met them or they her. Today was going to be the first time they met. My mom and what I thought was my dad probably still think I'm with Devon. I never told them I got a new girlfriend."

Stella had told Mac about this Devon girl. "You know I have to ask these questions Don."

Don only nodded his head. "Don, I should go and get back to the lab. If anything you think of comes up you know what to do, I'm here for you to talk to. I'll catch you did this to your mom."

"I know you will Mac, thanks for coming and telling me."

"Your welcome," replied Mac.

Mac left the apartment building and wanted to kick himself. Don knew that Donald Flack Sr. wasn't his real father it should have been easy to tell Don, to put things at ease for him. That his biological father was not a criminal, but like he had told himself before maybe now wasn't the best time. Mac head for his vehicle to go back to the lab.

A/N: I hope it wasn't to bad and I think Flack may be a little out of character here, but he did just find out about his mother. Yes Devon is mentioned and the story of the break up may come in the next chapter. I also want to say today Jan. 14 an early happy birthday to Eddie who's birthday is tomorrow and Anna's baby who's birthday is today. (I only know this b/c of imdb. i was looking up the ages of the actors for the characters.). And i'm always nervous about my oc's and what people think of them and although you don't know much about Audrie yet, tell me what you think of her so far. Thanks StoryDreamer.


	3. Information

A/N: So here's the next chapter and it may be awhile before chapter four is up.

Chapter Three - Information

Mac stood with Sid over Victoria's body. He let his ears pick up what Sid was saying, but continued to look at her, his eyes never leaving. "Victoria Flack was shot twice," said Sid.

"Which would confirm neighbors' story about two gunshots."

Sid nodded his head. "The shot to her chest was the one that killed her. The shot to her shoulder she would have been able to live with."

"Do you know which shot was first?" asked Mac.

"One to the shoulder was first, followed by the one to the chest. She was a beautiful woman, did you know her?"

Mac broke away from looking at Victoria. "Somewhat, I've seen her at a lot of events in my first few years with the department."

"Are you okay Mac, you don't look yourself?"

"I'm fine Sid."

"Have you talked to Don yet?"

"Yes, he might come by later to make a positive ID."

"Often times family can't believe their loved ones are dead until they see it for themselves and even than for some it's still hard to believe."

"Is there any defensive wounds?"

Sid shook his head. "None."

"Alright, thanks Sid," said Mac and began to walk away. "Sid if Don does come by he might be bringing a friend of his."

"Audrie?"

Mac looked at Sid perplexed. "You know who Audrie is?"

"Well sure, she's an EMT, she's transported people who didn't make it to the hospital plenty of times. She met Don on a case a few months ago, real nice girl."

"Okay, call me if you find anything else," said Mac.

Mac headed for the labs to look for this team. When he had been at Don's place, Don had mentioned Audrie was an EMT. Which was probably why she seemed familiar to him. He had probably seen her at a crime scene a few times. Mac got of the elevator and saw the team waiting in his office. "Why isn't anyone doing anything?"

"We came to tell you what we know. Try and put evidence together to find out what happened sp far," said Stella.

"Well Victoria Flack had no defensive wounds."

"Still leaves us with multiple situations that could have happened. She could have been surprised," said Stella.

"Could have been someone she knew," said Danny.

"If she was shot though, he or she could have remained far enough away there would be no defensive wounds," said Lindsay.

"Any signs of Donald Flack Sr.?" asked Mac.

"No," replied Danny, he set the folder of crime scene photos on the desk. There are no signs of an apparent struggle."

"Danny he may not of had a choice, but to cooperate," said Lindsay.

"I found shoe treads outside the house. I've eliminated all accept two," said Hawkes.

"Don was suppose to be there at eleven with an Audrie woman, but she was running late," said Mac.

"He was finally taking Hansen to meet his parents," said Danny.

"Danny," said Lindsay.

"Seems everyone knows about this woman except for myself. Don mentioned that his parents didn't know that things had ended between him and the Devon woman, Stella met."

Lindsay and Danny looked at each other. "Well as far as we know, Stella and Hawkes didn't know about Audrie," said Lindsay.

Hawkes and Stella shook their heads. "That doesn't matter right now, we need to find who did this. Don was suppose to be there so he could have easily been injured or killed as well."

"This could be a hit out on his father," said Lindsay.

"It could be, but why didn't we find him there?" stated Stella.

"Kidnapping?" suggested Hawkes.

"No ransom note was left at the scene," said Danny. "and Fredrick hasn't said anything about a phone call."

"Alright, have we got anything else?" asked Mac.

"DNA, is still running so I can't tell you if it's only Victoria Flack's," said Danny.

"I want everyone back to work. No one sleeps 'till we find who did this," said Mac.

Everyone left, but Stella who stayed behind. "Mac?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on with you. You're taking this case to heart. Why?"

"I shouldn't be working this case Stella. I knew Victoria."

"Well sure, we all did. I mean who doesn't know her. She's been at almost every police social there's been."

"No Stella, I knew her differently. I knew her when she was a McKenny. I was in a relationship with her."

"You think that your relationship with her will affect you working the case. How many years has it been?"

"It doesn't matter how long it's been. We had an argument and things went bad from there."

"So sense things went bad and you were in a relationship that could potentially make you a suspect."

"Yes, you should head the case. I can't be involved we can't risk mucking this up."

"Alright, so a.. do you want to tell me what kind of relationship the two of you had."

"In our early twenties we dated. We broke up after she took a months trip to New York. She said she met someone."

"Do you know who that someone was?"

Mac looked at Stella and hesitated. "Yeah, she married him."

"Donald Flack Sr."

Mac nodded his head. "Mac is there anything else I should know?"

"No."

"Mac don't lie to me. There's something else, something you're not telling me."

"It's nothing important Stella."

"Mac, you can't be the judge of that, you know better, tell me."

"I just can't Stell. I can't even tell him," said Mac. "Can you please just go."

Stella hesitated. "Yeah, alright," replied Stella.

* * *

Don and Audrie stood outside the morgue entrance. "Are you ready, if you're not it's understandable."

"No, I'm good, it's not gonna get any easier the longer I wait," replied Don.

"Alright, do you want me to come with you or do you want to be by yourself?" asked Audrie.

"Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. I'll wait out here okay."

Don nodded his head and entered. Sid looked up from another autopsy he was doing. "Detective Flack."

"Hey Sid, do you think I could.."

"Of course, we have a positive ID, but if you're up to it and can keep calm."

Don only nodded his head and followed Sid to the drawer where his mother's body was being kept. Sid pulled out the drawer and pulled back the sheet. Don let a small sorrowful sigh come to his lips. "She was shot?" Don asked, it almost sounded choked.

Sid looked down at Victoria. "I'm afraid so?"

"Do you know if she suffered?"

Sid didn't know how to answer. For any normal family member of a victim, he would tell them they didn't, but the man that stood before him was a Detective. "Possibly for a moment the shoulder wound was first, but the second shot, she would've died almost instantly."

"Thanks Sid," said Flack and turned leaving the morgue.

Sid watched the young Detective leave. He had never seen this side of him, most people probably hadn't. At this point in time the tough snarky Detective wasn't there.

* * *

Stella pratically marched into the layout room where Lindsay was going over evidence. She was angry with Mac, he was keeping something from her. "You alright?" asked Lindsay.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure, you look pretty angry?"

"Mac's pulling himself of the case."

"Did he say why?"

"Just that he had a previous relationship with Victoria before she married Flack Sr."

"It's understandable, I wonder if Flack knows," replied Lindsay. "Anyways the two unidentified foot prints are two different male sizes. One of them goes in and out of the house the other only goes out. Could be our unknown suspect and Flack Sr."

"Right, could be," replied Stella.

"What is it Stella?"

"Something's been bugging me. Don left a message saying he was running late, right?" Lindsay nodded her head and Stella continued. "Didn't Fredrick Flack say something about everyone being there at eleven."

"Yeah he told Angell that and Mac told us that too after he had talked to Don," replied Lindsay.

"Hey, so we got DNA results back," said Danny coming into the layout room stopping besides Lindsay. "All the blood at the scene was Victoria Flacks"

"Whoever did this knew what they were doing, they've been planning it," said Stella.

"But why today of all days. I mean it's either sheer coincidence or-" started Lindsay.

"Or there's someone on the inside that knew the family was getting together," finished Stella.

"Fredrick Flack?" asked Danny. "Why would he want his family dead? What's his motive?"

Lindsay looked at Danny, she knew him and Don were really good friends. "Besides the only shoe treads that belong to Fredrick are the ones when he arrived on the scene," put in Lindsay.

"Yeah, Lindsay, but if you know your family's going to be killed, why show up," replied Stella.

"So you're saying he hired someone now," said Danny.

"I know you don't want to hear this Danny, but we have to consider all the possibilities," said Stella, she turned her attention back to Lindsay. "If he did hirer someone, he probably looked for someone who has something against his father or Don."

"I've got bad news," said Hawkes coming in.

"What is it?" asked Stella.

"I've been looking at the bullets taken from Victoria Flack's body. For now we have no gun to compare it to, but I ran the bullet through IBIS to see if there was a chance that there's a match," said Hawkes.

"Well that's good news isn't it?" asked Lindsay.

"Not when the match comes back to a gun registered to Donald Flack Sr."

A/N: So there it is please send in your reviews. StoryDreamer


	4. Photographs

**A/N: **Okay so here is chapter four. I wrote it while i was on my five day trip to New York. The plane ride is grueling, but i did love new york. Anyways here it is. I hope you like.

Chapter Four - Photographs

_"We have breaking news this afternoon out of Queens where a shooting took place around eleven this morning. We go to Molly Smithers who is live at the scene with more information, Molly."_

_"Thank you Mark, I'm standing outside the Flack residence where police found Victoria Flack's body after several calls came in from the neighbors about shots fired. Victoria Flack is the wife of former Detective and NYPD legend Donald Flack Sr. The legend himself is missing and Detectives and investigators alike are putting in all efforts to find its fault. In the mean time this event has put the neighbors on edge and are right now going on an extreme watch and using all cautionary devices, Mark back to you."_

_"Molly has their been any word on the Flack children?"_

_"Not really Mark. While Fredrick Flack appeared on scene shortly after investigators, but police have not allowed us to speak with him or any of the other two Flack children. Donald Flack Jr. and Melanie Flack have not been heard or seen from sense the event. We have asked if the Flack children have been placed in to protection, but we were not granted an answer."_

_"Thank you Molly. We will be staying on top of this story as in unfolds. In other news-" _

Mac turned off the TV from his desk, sometimes he didn't know why he watched the news. They could be so scandalous and slimy, or as Don would call them vultures. He hesitated for a moment before pulling out the bottom drawer of his desk. He shuffled through the top papers and pulled out a pile of photos that lay at the bottom. He flipped through them slowly. They were pictures of Don as a young child and teenager. Mac never got why Victoria sent him these pictures when she was so adamant that he was to have no part in their son's life. Maybe a part of Victoria had wanted Mac to know that their son grew up alright and for that he was grateful for. He came to the picture at the end of the pile, the only one he had gotten framed, even if it did stay at the bottom of the desk. It was from when Don had graduated from the academy. He had received a picture from Victoria, but she had been unaware that Mac had been there himself and taken his own picture, which was the one that was in the frame now.

The door to his office opened and quickly threw the photos in the drawer and shut it as Stella walked in. She paused in the doorway only catching the end of what Mac was doing. "I just wanted to let you know that Angell and I are heading out to pick up a suspect."

"You shouldn't be telling me this. I'm a suspect too."

"Not in my book."

"Stella you know better than to just eliminate me because you know me. You have to have evidence to back it."

"I know that Mac, but you have an alibi. You were here at the lab when Victoria was shot. Besides you have no motive."

"How do you know I have no motive?"

"Are you trying to make yourself a suspect Mac?"

"No I'm not. I'm gonna to go pick up some case files that need to be worked on."

Mac got up from his desk and left his office. Stella watched him leave. She turned back to his desk where he had been sitting , where he had shoved something in his desk draw the moment the door opened. She wanted to what Mac was hiding from her, but she also didn't want to obstruct his privacy, it may cause the argument between them to worsen, she decided the argument was worth because it would probably worsen either way and eventually they'd make up anyway, that is if whatever he was hiding wasn't to big. She walked over to his desk, but hesitated. She found that she was hesitating again that she was pondering on her thought of obstructing Mac's privacy. Her phone rang and she picked it up almost instantly. "Bonasera, No Angell I'm coming. I'll be right down."

She hung up and hesitated one more time before she left Mac's office and met up with Angell.

* * *

Don and Audrie walked down the hall to Don's apartment in complete silence. Audrie didn't know what to say to Don. She didn't remember losing a family member other than the household pet when she was a kid, but she knew that losing a relative was different, even if she hadn't lost one yet. She hesitated for a moment, but than finally spoke. "Don, I'm sorry about your mother."

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Maybe if I had worked a little later than maybe I would've gotten the call and I could've done something."

"Audrie you don't even work in the Queens area, there's nothing you could've done or anyone could've done, Hammerback says that the shot to her chest would have killed her almost instantly."

"Um, do you want time by yourself. I mean I don't know how you feel because I've never had a family member die while I was alive, so I don't know what to do to comfort you or console you or... I sound like a rambling idiot, don't I?"

No, you don't, you're trying that's what counts right. You can come in, you still have your stuff in there anyways," replied Don and unlocked the door.

They both stepped inside and Audrie shut the door behind her as Don made his way down the small hallway that opened up into the living room to the left and an archway to the right that went into the bedroom. She began to follow Don, but he stopped at the end of the hallway. "What are yo-"

Don was cut off by a gunshot. Audrie's first reaction was to flinch at the sound of it. When she saw Don hit the floor she screamed out his name and started foreword to help when a man with a gun came around the corner. Her mind went into overdrive. She looked for a place of cover and found herself going through the kitchen archway that was halfway through the hallway on the left side. Another shot was fired. The wood frame splintered as the bullet grazed the frame and her arm. She felt the splinters of wood pierce her arm. She gritted her teeth and tried to calm her breathing. She heard footsteps. "Come on lets go a neighbors probably called 9-1-1 by now, came a panicked voice.

"Shh, I know the general answering time we have going for us now shut up. Remember I hired you," came another strong voice.

Audrie heard the footsteps get closer as she pressed herself against the wall as much as she could. She knew she had to do something, so she could get to Don. She hadn't seen where he'd been shot ans she was pretty sure he was. She saw a foot begin to come around the corner and into the kitchen. She lunged at the attacker, surprising him, she grabbed hold of his wrists pushing them upward keeping the gun pointed up in the air and trying to push him backward, she could feel his struggle back and she knew couldn't let him win because he had the gun in his hands. She dug her nails into his wrists. She felt him make her turn so her back was now facing the open hallway leaving her vulnerable to whoever else was there. She knew she was outnumbered and had to get the upper hand to have any advantage what so ever, but it was to late. She felt something make contact with the back of her head. She felt her hands lose grasp of the wrists she had been holding and her legs lost all capability of holding her up, and than everything went from to fuzzy to black almost instantly. Her ears bairly registered the footsteps leaving and the door slam.

* * *

Fredrick Flack sat at the cold metal table in the interrogation room with Detective Bonasera and Angell. They were repeatedly grinding him with questions about his step-mothers death and he couldn't believe they thought it was him, but they seemed to be stuck on the idea. "Come on Fredrick you weren't there at eleven when everyone else was suppose to be there," said Stella.

"Yeah and neither was Don or Melanie, why are you looking at just me."

"Why weren't you there at eleven?" asked Angell.

"I or Melanie weren't there at eleven because I was trying to persuade her to come to Don's thing, but she said she wouldn't come, not even on her death bed."

"Why's that?" asked Angell.

"Because her and Don aren't on the best of terms right now. None of the family really is, I'm more of the peacemaker right now. Don didn't really even want to go. He was angry at mom and was completely trying to avoid dad. He decided to come and attempt to patch things up."

"Cut the 'I'm the family glue crap Fredrick you're one of the only ones who has access to you're father's weapon. You're step-mother's dead and your father's missing. You're brother and his girlfriend could have easily been injured or killed as well."

"So that's what this is about. It's my step-mom so I don't care as much about her as I do my father or brother and sister. I'll have you know that I know her better than I do my biological mother, so she's more of a mother tome and second Don and Melanie would be devastated if their mother died, even if they weren't getting along at the moment and I would never do anything to hurt them. Another thing, Don doesn't have a girlfriend anymore, things ended with Devon months ago. Also I have know idea what you mean when you say I'm the only one with access to his weapon."

"The bullet we pulled from Victoria was run through our bullet database I'm sure you've heard all about . Well the bullet came back to gun registered to your father. His service weapon that he got to keep after his retirement," said Stella.

"You think I did it because my dad's gun was used that's ridecalous. I already told you I was with Melanie, you can ask her yourself and anyone of our family friends could have been in the house and had access to it, dad showed it off all the time," protested Fredrick.

"I'm sure she'll confirm it, but Detective Bonasera never said you actually did this by yourself, just that you had access," said Angell.

"You see Fredrick there's only one set of footprints that are yours and that was from when you arrived on scene when police had already responded," said Stella.

"What Detective Bonasera is really saying is who'd you hire?"

"What? I didn't hire anybody."

The interagation room door swung open and Sheldon burst in. "We got a call!"

"Now," said Stella.

Hawkes looked from Fredrick to Angell and Stella. "You'll want to take it, there's a possible connection."

"Possible connection, how?" asked Angell.

"Calls came in about shots fired at Don's apartment complex."

"Shit," said Stella.

She, Angell, and Hawkes made to exit.

"I had nothing to do with it," said Fredrick from the seat.

"Sit tight Mr. Flack, we're not through yet," said Angell exiting and closing the door behind her.

**A/N:** Well there it is. I hope it was sit on the edge of your seat type stuff or close to it. By the way, does anyone here who has a youtube account if you do want to make a trailer for this if yes send a message to my youtube account which is AnnaStayjea. I have the request for trailer video their, but I think a trailer for this story would be really cool. Please review it's always apprechiated.


	5. Attacked

**A/N: **So everyone here is the next chapter. I want to thank all those who have reviewed or added this story to the alert or favorites list it's the stuff that keeps juices flowing. Enjoy.

Chapter Five - Attacked

Audrie's head stung with pain as she came back around. She tried to get her eyes to focus and remember where she was. She heard sirens in the distance and everything came flooding back to her. She was at Don's place and they had been attacked. She felt the back of her sore head as she stumbled to her feet. She didn't feel the pain in her throbbing arm as she made her way towards Don. Her legs were wobbly and she collapsed at Don's side, her legs giving out from under. She could still hear sirens and in the back of her mind she knew that sirens were extremely common in New York City and there may be a chance that those weren't for her or Don. She tried to turn her full concentration on Don, applying pressure to his bleeding gunshot wound. Tears welded up in the corners of her eyes and burned. "Don, Don, come on open your eyes. Look at me please."

Everything she had been taught as a paramedic had seemed to flee her brain. She could not think of what to do to help Don. She could only feel the hysteria building up in her chest. She knew his breathing was ragged and uneven, but she couldn't for the life her grasp on her emergency knowledge. "Don, answer me, please, you can't do this to me."

Don's warm blood was covering her small hands. She heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall. Audrie yelled out. "In here, we're in here. We need help!"

The burst open and police officers came in spreading out clearing the apartment. "There's no one here," she shouted. "He needs help."

"A patrol officer looked down on the scene and yelled out towards the hall. "We're clear get in here now."

The paramedics in uniform came rushing in croucthing down next to Don. One came up beside Audrie. "Come on Audrie, let's get you looked at," said one of the four paramedics in the room. He tried pulling her up, but she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "No I can't leave I have to help. I can't leave him, I can't."

"You can help by having me look at you," said the same paramedic.

"No, Robbie I have to help, I'm... I'm a paramedic. I have to help it's what I'm suppose to do."

"Audrie you're too hysterical the only way you can help is to be out of the way, come on," said Robbie.

"I can't, I can't," said Audrie her hands had still not left Don's abdomen.

Lindsay and Danny were first into the apartment. They had been on their way when Sheldon had gone to get Stella and Angell. One of the paramedics assessing Don looked up at Robbie who was still trying to pull Audrie away from Don. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Lindsay heard this and moved forward. "Audrie,"

"Lindsay," Audrie said looking up. "Don he's, he's been shot. I need to help."

"I know Audrie, but you need to be looked at. Let your friends take care of Don. He's with your friends Audrie, he's in good hands," said Lindsay, pulling Audrie to her feet.

Two paramedics worked to get Don on back bored and started to leave walking past Audrie. "I have to go with him I need to be with him."

"No Audrie look at me," said Lindsay. "Don will be alright, he's tough you know that. He survived an explosion, this is nothing compared to that."

"Audrie as soon as you're done here. I'll personally make sure you get to the hospital alright," said Robbie.

Audrie nodded her head slowly. Lindsay looked back behind her to Danny, sadness was in her eyes. "Why don't you go with Robbie and I'll be down with you in a minute," said Lindsay.

Robbie escorted Audrie out of the apartment, Lindsay followed close behind stopping in front of Danny. "I'm going to go down with Audrie see what she can tell me."

"Good idea, you'll probably get more out of her than anyone else. I'm going to work my way from the entry to um.. well I'm just going to work anywhere but the living room."

Lindsay gave Danny faint sad smile. "I mean blood doesn't normally bother me it's just," started Danny.

"I know Danny, you don't have to explain. He's your best friend and you just don't want to look at your best friends blood."

"Yeah."

Lindsay left the apartment and went downstairs to street with her kit in hand, where Audrie would be being examined in one of the ambulances. Lindsay approached the only ambulance left their sense the one with Don had already left. She saw Audrie looking of beyond Robbie who was putting a bandage around her right arm. "Audrie, we'll get to the hospital, but-" Lindsay paused for a minute looking down at Audrie's hands covered in Don's blood. "you know we have a procedures and we need to gather any evidence that may have gotten on you when the two of you were attacked."

"I know," was all Audrie replied with not moving her eyes continuing to stare.

Lindsay set down her kit on the pavement and opened it up. She pulled on gloves and took out the appropriate tools to take fingernail scrapings from Audrie's nails. "Audrie, do you remember anything that happened?" asked Lindsay.

"I don't know. I just, we came back from the morgue and I a.. a, Don just fell to the floor. I can't remember who was there, if there is more than one. Lindsay I just don't remember."

"It's alright Audrie it's there it just might take some time to remember it all," said Lindsay.

Robbie pulled Lindsay aside once she had finished gathering the trace from under Audrie's fingernails. "Detective, I'm going to take Audrie to the hospital. What I know is that the graze to her arm may have been from a bullet. She also may have a mild concussion, she was hit in the head with something."

"Thanks, um did you see how bad Detective Flack was in?" asked Lindsay.

"His condition looked pretty serious, but he was transported by one of the senior medic for this shift, he was in good hands Detective."

Stella, Sheldon, and Angell pulled up to the apartment and all got out. Stella looked to the ambulance where she saw Lindsay with a male paramedic and another woman who was sitting on the end of the ambulance that was most likely Audrie. The three made their way up to Don's apartment.

Danny was crouched outside the door looking at the knob. "Danny what do you have so far?" asked Stella.

"I think the lock was picked and the perp locked the door back up and waited in the living room. Whoever did it knew that Don would be suspicious if his door was kicked in or unlocked they took a safe root."

"How do you know Don was shot in the living room?" asked Hawkes.

"That's where the blood pool is. Medic's took him to the hospital and Lindsay went to talk with Audrie. Stel do you mind that take the perimeter, do some dumpster diving or something just incase they ditched the weapon. I wanna catch the son of bitch who did this, but I don't want to go in there."

"Sure Danny, go ahead."

Danny left down the hall and the other two CSIs and Detective walked into the apartment. Stella's stomach turned slightly, but she took a deep breath and went to work. Angell went back out to talk to neighbors.

Lindsay came back in. "Audrie's off to the hospital. She doesn't remember much right now, but she was in hysterics when we first go here," said Lindsay remembering Audrie's tear stained face.

"She going to be alright?" asked Hawkes.

"I hope so. I guess physically. Robbie one of the paramedics says she might have a mild concussion. I don't know about emotionally. Her and Don have only been dating a few months, but they really do care about each other."

Stella smiled slightly. "What does she remember?" asked Stella.

"Not much, just that they got back from the morgue and went in when Don was shot. I've never seen her so upset."

"How do you know Audrie?" Stella asked Lindsay.

"Her, Don, Danny, and I have gone out to a few dinners together. You know that Danny and Don a practically best friends."

"Yeah."

"Is there any word on Don?" asked Hawkes

Lindsay shook her head. Angell walked in with her notepad in hand. The neighbors don't know much and the story is pretty consistent. The best help we have is from Don's older neighbor, Mrs. Lake, who say she heard two pops that sounded like gunshots, then shuffling as if there was a scuffle. The last thing she heard was a door slam and that's when she called 9-1-1."

"Hopefully there's some trace of the attacker in here," said Stella.

"Stella did Mac say why he was pulling himself off the case?" asked Angell.

"No, not really, he's keeping something from me. I just don't know what."

* * *

Audrie paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. It seemed like several hours that she had been here and she had still not heard any word on Don's condition. Her arm hurt like hell now and she held onto as if it were going to help. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around quickly to see Mac coming towards. "Detective Taylor, what are you, are you here about the case. They haven't come out to tell me anything about Don. I think they're still working on him."

"No, I'm not working the case anymore. I'm here for support to make sure Don's alright."

"Oh, I feel like such a idiot," said Audrie sighing.

"Why don't you sit down," suggested Mac.

Audrie complied and Mac sat down next to her. "Detective Taylor, I'm a EMT a paramedic is what most people call me, but that's not the point. I should of been able to help more it's my job to help people and I couldn't think straight nothing I was taught came to mind. I felt helpless."

"You care about him Ms. Hansen. People tend to get emotional when it comes to someone they care about, some it's easier to hide then others."

"The first time I'd ever seen Don was at a very hectic time. I'm sure you remember the bombing at the brokerage firm almost two years ago."

"Yes, I do."

"I was one of the medics that took Don to the hospital. Than I was so professional, but today.."

"Than you only knew him as a Detective that was critically injured and needed immediate transportation to the nearest hospital."

"Yeah, when we started dating that was one of the first things I told him. He doesn't like to be lied to, especially from people he considers friends."

A pang of guilt hit Mac, would Don consider him to have been lying to him. "That's good of you Ms. Hansen. Don deserves it. How long have you been dating?"

"A few months, probably sense the end of October," replied Audrie, she rubbed her eyes.

Mac watched her. She looked tired, dark circles sat under her eyes and her eye lids looked as though they were drooping. "Why don't you go home and get some rest."

"No, I have to stay here, I'm fine really."

"If insist on staying that's fine, but you really need some sleep. I'll wake you as soon as I hear something from the doctor."

"Alright, thank you Detective Taylor."

"Mac, call me Mac."

"Mac," she mumbled as she closed her eyes almost instantly and fell asleep unaware of tires she really had been.

Within moments of Audrie's slumber her head slowly moved down to rest on Mac's shoulder. Mac didn't mind, he was having another memory of when Don had been in the hospital after brokerage firm bombing. He had stayed by Don's side. He had pleaded with Don to squeeze his hand and when Don had he had felt the tears swell up in his eyes. The Doctors had thought it was odd that Don would respond to co-worker rather than a family member. He had stayed close to Don in the hospital and he'd seen Victoria there as well. That was the last time he'd seen her too.

**Flashback**

_Mac sat there beside Don. Don had squeezed his hand, but his eyes had not yet opened, but it was still a sign of progression. The door creaked open and he turned around to see Victoria in the doorway. "I'll leave," he said and got up walking past her._

_"Mac wait," she called._

_Mac turned around as Victoria approached him. "Thank you Mac."_

_"For what?"_

_"The Doctors told me what you did, you saved his life, you saved our son's life."_

_Mac looked in the window to Don's room and that back at Victoria. "What else was I suppose to do Victoria?" said Mac._

_She looked at the floor then looked up into Mac's eyes. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Detective Taylor for saving my sons life."_

_Mac turned around to see Donald Flack Sr. approach. "It wasn't a problem Mrs. Flack."_

_He turned back to exit giving a small nod to Donald Flack who returned the gesture. He looked back at Victoria once more before leaving._

**End Flashback**

"Mac."

Mac came back to reality looking for who had called out to him. He saw Reed approach. "Reed what are you doing here?" asked Mac, he slowly got making sure the now sound asleep Audrie had a place for her head to rest.

"I heard about what happened, it's all over the news. Can you tell me anything it make a good story."

"I'm not working the case Reed and even if I were I wouldn't Don's my.., he's someone I work with."

"Mac this is a big story NYPD legend missing, his wife's dead and his son's in the hospital. People are talking about revenge plots here. I want to get the facts straight."

"Let them think that Reed, it may or may not be a revenge skeem, but leave it the CSIs and Detectives to find out."

"Is that your friend Don's girlfriend?" asked Reed pointing to Audrie.

Mac looked to where he was pointing. "Yes, but don't bother her or Don. Look Reed I'll ask the two of them if they want to talk to you, but leave them alone otherwise. There will be other big stories for you to get involved in."

"Yeah alright," said Reed and left.

* * *

Stella came into the layout room where Hawkes, Danny, and Lindsay already were. "So it's not Fredrick Flack, because we were questioning him when Don and Audrie were attacked," said Stella.

"Well it could be him, he could of hired someone remember that option hasn't been eliminated yet," said Hawkes.

"No, I don't think it's him, he's shaken by what's happened and I don't think he's faking it, besides what's his motive?"

"So if we're looking at motive, who would want Victoria Flack dead?" asked Hawkes.

"I think Don has always been the intended target, that's why he and Audrie were attacked at his apartment," said Stella. "What about Devon, Don's old girlfriend, could she be angry that he broke up with her."

"I don't think that's the case," replied Danny.

"Why's that?" asked Stella.

"Because it was the other way around," said Lindsay. "That skanky perfectionist rich bitch broke up with Don."

Stella and Hawkes looked at Lindsay surprised. Danny continued. "She broke up with him because of his scars. It was hard on him because it took him awhile to get over them himself in the first place. It's a sensitive issue for him."

"Don, he never acts like it bothers him," said Hawkes.

"It's a front. He doesn't really like anyone knowing it bothers him. The first thing he told Audrie after they stopped flirting with each other and got serious, was that he couldn't date he if she had anything against scars," said Lindsay.

"I'm guessing she doesn't," said Stella.

Lindsay nodded her head. "She told him that there was nothing wrong with scars, that they define who a person is. That it represents a memorable moment whether horrific and life defining or something to laugh about later in life. Then she told him she had scars of her own."

"She sounds sweet," said Hawkes.

"She's really understanding too," said Danny.

"Alright, so we can cross Devon off the list and Fredrick's a possibility still. Did we find gun Danny?"

Danny shook his head. "Na, nothing in, under, or around the dumpters or alleys."

"We really need to find the gun that killed Victoria. Do we know if the gun that shot her shot Don and Audrie?" asked Stella.

"Don't know yet," said Hawkes. "The bullet that most likely grazed Audrie Hansen's arm was extracted from the wall in the kitchen and is running through IBIS now and the blood the blood that was on the bullet is DNA, but is most like Hansen's if it did graze her arm. Last I checked Don was still in surgery,"

Stella nodded. "Lindsay go to the hospital, see if Audrie Hansen can tell us anything else about what happened."

"I've already tried Stella. She was rattled and couldn't think straight."

"She may have calmed down enough to be able to answer them now, besides I want you to collect Don's cloths and the bullet from the doctors while you're their," said Stella. "Everyone else back to work."

"You don't need to ask me twice," said Danny.

Stella watched everyone exit and left the layout room as well. She headed towards Mac's office hoping he would be in there to see if he could get something out of him. She didn't know why Mac was being so closed to her. She saw that his office was empty and she went inside a note lay on top of his desk for her.

_Stella,_

_I went to the hospital to watch over Don._

_Love Mac,_

She smiled slightly. Then she remembered what had happened earlier that day. She went to the bottom desk drawer and opened it. She saw pictures stacked in the drawer she lifted them out and flipped through them. They were all of thin, black-haired, blue-eyed boy. She could swear it was Don as a kid turning one of the photos around it was confirmed. It read _Don's 10__th__ birthday, Jan. 15__th__ '88. _Stella was perplexed as to why Mac would have pictures of Don as child in his desk. She put the pictures back and left Mac's office she wasn't going to push it unless she had to and hopefully Mac would come foreword on his own. She stopped at the break room where she heard a TV going the news was on and what they were saying caught her attention.

_"Our top story this evening continues from a breaking story earlier today. NYPD Detectives and CSIs have been investigating the death of Victoria Flack, wife of NYPD legend and former Detective Donald Flack Sr., who is still missing. Victoria Flack has said to have been shot multiple times and police are still unaware who the perpatrator is. We've gotten reports that in connection to Victoria Flack's murder, Detective Donald Flack Jr and his girlfriend, a city medic by the name of Audrie Hansen were attacked only a few hours after Victoria's death at Detective Flack's apartment complex. They were both transported to the hospital and there is no word on how serious their injuries are. With Victoria Flack dead, the former Detective missing, and the youngest son in the hospital, the question of revenge plot comes into the mind of the community, although police have not yet confirmed this story. We will keep you updated on the conditions of Detective Flack and Audrie Hansen and the story in progress."_

Stella changed the channel, no one here needed the media's perspective on things, because Stella knew that the media had a tendency to spin the truth and the team needed to find the real truth.

**A/N: **There it was, for those of you may have liked Devon sorry, but I didn't like her. A conversation will occur eventually between Don and Mac, but it most likely will be when Don's out of the hospital and the person at fault is behind bars. Thanks again to **BonbonJovi, MauradingKnight, kaidiii, kaitlyn143, wraiths-angel, KatKnits00, clairec12344, Shining Zephyr, Ami Metallium, LilyRianneEvans, Sam White, Scifirogue Kane, Eanna Malkavia, Hawkette, Mellow girl, MsJonyReb, airis-mcs, aksirp, summerdaze87, and taliabreizh. **Thank you all for the reviews or just adding me on to the alert or favorites list. StoryDreamer


	6. Discoveries

**A/N: **So here it is. Thanks for those who are reviewing. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter Six - Discoveries

The hospital was almost quiet at this point. A doctor approached and Mac got up from his seat. "You family of Detective Flack?" the doctor asked.

Mac paused for a moment. "Sort of," was what he replied with.

"Co-worker?" asked the doctor, Mac nodded. The doctor looked beyond Mac to Audrie. "And the young woman?"

"That's Detective Flack's girlfriend, Audrie Hansen."

"Audrie?" asked the doctor recognizing the name.

"Yes, she's a medic-"

"I'm well aware of that. Detective Taylor it is not of normalcy for me to give out the condition of a patient to anyone other than family."

"These aren't normal circumstances," replied Mac.

"No they're not. Are you working the case?"

"No I'm not doctor."

"Than I'm afraid I can't give you anything id you're not working the case."

"Look Dr. Wineheart, Detective Flack is a good friend of mine and I told Ms. Hansen I'd let her know what was going on as soon as I heard something."

"Alright, Detective Flack pulled through the surgery fine. He lost a lot of blood so we had to do a transfusion. He's stable and is being transported to a recovery room, but he needs all the rest he can get."

"But he will recover?"

"I'd be surprised if he didn't, but there is always a risk," said Dr. Wineheart. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to see to it that Detective Flack's affects are in order to be picked up by one of your co-workers actually working the case."

Dr. Wineheart walked off down the hall. Mac turned around to see Lindsay. "Mac."

"Lindsay, you hear for Don's affects?"

She nodded. "Yeah and I need to try and talk to Audrie again, see if she remembers anything else. It would be a shame to wake her though."

"It's alright Lindsay, I was going to wake her anyways. I said I would when I heard something on Don."

"How is he?"

"Doctor said he was going to pull through," replied Mac.

"That's good," said Lindsay. "I'll be back in a minute alright.'

"Yeah," replied Mac, he squatted down in front of Audrie. "Ms. Hansen, Ms. Hansen wake up."

Audrie sat up quicker than Mac expected. "It's okay Ms. Hansen I just spoke with the doctor, Dr. Wineheart. He says that Don pulled through the surgery and will recover."

"Do you think it would be alright if I could see him?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Dr. Wineheart, but Lindsay's here and wants to talk to you."

"Alright," said Audrie as she saw Lindsay come up behind Mac. "Thank you Detective Taylor."

"Mac remember, save calling me detective for when we're both working. I'm here on unofficial business."

Audrie smiled slightly, "Thank you Mac."

Mac got up and stood with Lindsay. "I'm going back to the lab to finish up some paperwork."

"And see if you can catch any word on how the case is going."

"I know you guys are doing your best, but maybe a little."

"I understand Mac, it's Don we're all close to him."

Mac nodded to what she had said, it was all to true, his team was closer to Don than most the other homicide detectives and then there was himself who was closer than anyone realized. "I'll see you later Lindsay."

"Alright," said Lindsay.

Mac walked away and Lindsay sat down next to Audrie. "You probably know why I'm here," said Lindsay.

"You want to know if I remember anything else now that I have calmed down somewhat."

"If you don't remember anything that's fine, but if there's even the smallest detail you can think of that might help."

"We got back to his apartment and he unlocked the door and went in."

"So the door wasn't unlocked?"

Audrie shook her head. "Don made his way down the hall as I closed the door behind myself. Don started to say something when the shot rang out and he fell to the floor."

"Do you remember what he said?"

"No, a man came around the corner though he had a gun, but I don't know what kind and he started to aim it at me. I went for the kitchen doorway and heard the gunshot," said Audrie holding onto her right arm.

"So there was one man?"

"No, I heard voices afterwards, two I think, there was at least two men there. I attacked one and that's all I remember."

"But you attacked one of them. Did you see what he looked like?'

"No, I don't remember, it was the one who tried to shoot me, but I don't know if he's the one who shot Don. I didn't see if both men had guns."

"Okay, thank you Audrie. I have to get back to the lab, but Danny and I will be here as soon as we're done," said Lindsay.

"Just catch the guy please," replied Audrie.

"We will," replied Lindsay and left with the evidence she had come for.

Audrie watched as Lindsay left, she put her head in her hands and then pushed herself to her feet, walking over to the nurses station. "Hey Audrie, how you holding up?" asked one of the nurses.

"Alright Deanna, could you page Dr. Wineheart. I want to ask if it's alright if I visit Don."

"Sure, but I'm positive you'll be allowed and if he doesn't cause he can be so pig headed sometimes than I'm sure the other doctors will rally against him."

"Thanks."

* * *

Adam stared at the sheet of paper. He had run and rerun the test and came back with the same results. Stella walked in. "Adam do you have the DNA results back from under Audrie Hansen's fingernails?"

Adam put the sheet in a folder and set it down hurriedly. "No," he replied quickly.

"Adam this is a big case we need those results as soon as possible."

"I'm aware of that, but with all due respect Stella her hands were covered with Don's blood I had to separate any multiple donors there might be if I can."

"I know that Adam, sorry. There will most likely be multiple Lindsay just got back from the hospital and says Audrie fought with her attacker. Get the DNA done as soon as you can Adam."

"Yeah sure thing. Hey Stella is Mac around?"

"He might be he went to the hospital for awhile, but Lindsay says he headed back to the lab to finish paperwork, check is office," said Stella as she left.

"Alright will do," said Adam grabbing the folder with the sheet in it and heading to Mac's office.

Adam came into Mac's office nervous as ever. "Mac I need to show you something that you might be interested in."

"I'm not working the case Adam."

"I know that, but last time you said you wanted to know if anything big and potential came up in a case."

"That I was working on."

"Well this is big and I mean really big, I think you should know anyways. You see I seperrated the different DNA profiles that was taken from under the fingernails of Audrie Hansen. There were two donors. Don's of course and another so I ran the DNA."

"Is this going anywhere Adam?"

"Yeah, I got a hit, but it wasn't from any criminal database it was one for former law enforcement officers in New York. When I saw who it was I compared it Don's there was no match and that didn't make any sense so I ran them in comparison multiple times, but got the same results, so I went and ran Don's in comparison to any former or current inner deparment employee. It still didn't connect, but another name did, your's, according to the DNA comparison you're Don's biological father."

"I know Adam."

"You know?" asked Adam shocked.

Mac nodded his head. "I've known sense Don was a baby. Adam do me a favor and don't tell the others that I'm Don's father just yet."

Adam was silent for a moment. "What should I tell them?"

"Tell them everything, but who the biological father is. If they ask tell them you don't know."

"Detective Taylor," said Brigham Sinclair coming into Mac's office. "Word has it that you've pulled yourself of New York's biggest case so far this year."

"Nothing gets by you does it Sinclair."

"I want to know what influences such a quick decision."

"I knew Victoria."

"So did we all," said Sinclair.

"I was in personal relationship with her before she married Donald Flack."

"A likely story that doesn't get you off the hook Taylor that was thirty some years ago I'm sure whatever was there is long gone and even if you were still feeling for you or you'd be a suspect. Now I regretfully say this and never wanted to tell this to your face, but your one of New York cities best and I want the best working this case."

"I'm not working the case Sinclair."

"You are going to. A legends wife is dead, he's missing, and another Detective his son is in the hospital along with his girlfriend who's a city medic."

"I'll just be going now," said Adam.

"No Adam stay," said Mac.

"I think he should leave this is between you and me Taylor."

Sinclair stared at Mac until Mac gave a slight nod to Adam and Adam left. He watched over his shoulder as the two men continued to argue making his way to find Stella and the others.

He walked into the break room as the others were talking. "The striation from the bullets found in Victoria's body matched to the striation to the bullet recovered from the kitchen wall in Flack's apartment and the bullet from Flack's abdomen," said Hawkes. "We know they were fired from a gun registered to Donald Flack Sr., but the question is who got a hold of it. What if it's the sister? Stella didn't you say the Fredrick said that Don and Melanie weren't getting along."

"You're thinking that she's the one who hired someone not Fredrick," said Stella. "She certainly has the access."

"I have a suspect for you guys," said Adam coming into the conversation.

"Good, hit us with it Adam, I'm up for some concrete good news."

"Unfortunately it isn't that great of news. There was to contributions under Audrie's nails. One belonged to Don which makes sense since Audrie Hansen kept preassure on his wound getting his blood all over her hands."

"Adam!" said Danny. "Can we continue we don't need an explanation for everything."

"The second donner most likely from the attacker she defenned herself against came from the database of former New York police officers, Donald Flack Sr."

"What?" said Danny. "That can't be, he's missing."

"That's not all," said Adam."

"It's not?" said Lindsay.

"Donald Flack Sr. isn't Don's biological father."

The team stared at Adam is shock. Stella regained herself from the shock first. "Do you know who is."

"No," said Adam.

"You c check the different databases?" asked Stella.

Adam gulped. "Everyone, whoever Don's biological father he's not in any system."

Stella got lost in thoughts that suddenly were overwhelming her.

**Flashback**

"_Mac don't lie to me. There's something else, something you're not telling me," she had said she was frustrated with him._

"_It's nothing important Stella," he had replied with, which had aggravated her even more._

"_Mac, you can't be the judge of that, you know better, tell me."_

"_I just can't Stell. I can't even tell him," _

**End Flashback**

She remembered the photos of a young Don in Mac's desk. Mac saying that he was in a realationship with Victoria before she married her husband. It rang in her head again. _I can't even tell him._ It hit her like a wave of unsurness and yet pure clarity. Don was Mac's son.

**A/N: **So what did you think of that chapter now the team's just got find out where Donald Flack "Sr." is. Thanks to those who are being patient for a Don/Mac moment, it still probably want be for a few chapters. Please drop a review **StoryDreamer**


	7. Plan

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I always start by handwriting a chapter to get the flow and than start typing, but I was in one of the moods where I didn't want to do the transfer. Sorry for the lack of Flack rigth now.

**Chapter Seven - Plan**

"Stella, you with us?" asked Hawkes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm with you."

"So Donald Flack was never missing, he planned it," said Danny. "I just don't see it."

"Well the evidence shows that his DNA is under Audrie Hansen's fingernails," said Adam.

"And Audrie says she attacked the person who tried to shoot her," said Lindsay.

"So he pretended to go missing," said Danny.

"Maybe he never intended to," said Hawkes. "Don was suppose to show up, but was running late. Whoever showed up, whoever was hired, came because they didn't know Don wasn't there yet."

"But everyone was running late and only Victoria ended up dead, so plans changed," said Danny.

"Donald Flack had to make a change and go with his hired hand to be able to go after Don. The plan may have originally been to shoot and kill Don and Victoria and wound the others."

"So, what he tried to kill Don because he's not really his son?" asked Lindsay.

"And Victoria because she lied to him," replied Hawkes.

Stella had unconsciously just let the words go to her, while her mind was still on Mac. She turned away from the group and stormed off towards Mac's office. "Stella where are you going?" called Danny. He turned to the others. "Where's she going?"

Lindsay was quiet and looked down at the table. Hawkes shrugged. "Maybe she's going to talk to Mac, he has been acting strange since this whole case started. The look on Mac's face when I told him about the first shooting was of pure worry."

* * *

Stella stormed into Mac's office, not even noticing Sinclair was in with Mac. "You want to explain to me what's going on? You want to tell me why there's pictures of a kid Don in your desk? He's your son isn't he Mac? That's what you didn't want to tell me."

"You went through my desk."

"Detective Bonasera, you want to explain to me what's going on?" asked Sinclair.

Stella stared at Mac for a moment and then turned to Sinclair. "Evidence has come to light that Donald Flack Sr. isn't Detective Flacks biological father."

"What kind of evidence?"

"DNA retrieved from under Audrie Hansen's fingernails came back to Donald Flack Sr., but compared to Detective Flack's there was no match. They aren't related in anyway"

"Do you realize the implication you're making Detective Bonasera. Donald Flack Sr. Is a NYPD legend."

"I realize that, but everything's pointing to him."

Sinclair straightened up shifting on his feet slightly. "And you have reason to believe that Detective Flack is Taylor's son?"

Stella slowly nodded her head. "Yes."

"What brought you to this conclusion?"

Stella looked to Mac who looked at her for a moment than turned his gaze to the table. She turned back to Sinclair. "Mac said something to me earlier that would make me think that it's possible."

"Is this true Taylor. Is Detective Flack your son?"

"Yes, Don's mus biological son. That's the reason I didn't want to work the case."

Sinclair adjusted again on his feet. "So where do we go from her?"

"I don't know. We don't know where Donald Flack is. We could talk to Fredrick Flack see if he knows where is father might go to get away from things," said Stella.

"Do that," said Sinclair.

"I also think we should take cautionary measure put uniforms on guard outside Don's hospital room. The plan was to kill him with Victoria, when that didn't happen they attacked him at his own apartment, he's going to try and kill Don again. I think Mac should have someone with him too."

"I don't need that Stella. I'm fine."

"Mac if he got Victoria to tell him you were Don's real father than you could be in danger as well," said Stella.

"Detective Bonasera is right Taylor. You'll have a uniform with you if you're anywhere outside the lab. Uniforms will also be placed outside Detective Flack's recovery room. I'll make a report to the media saying that Donald Flack is still missing and isn't a suspect that way he doesn't know that we know."

"Thanks Sinclair," said Stella.

"You just make sure you get something out of Fredrick Flack of where his father might be."

Stella left and Sinclair turned to leave, but Mac spoke stopping him. "Sinclair, I don't want this to spread. I don't want Don to hear it through the grapevine. I want him to find out from me. He deserves to hear it from me."

Sinclair just nodded his head and left Mac's office. Mac had a bad feeling that Sinclair may use this against him in the future and now he really had to tell Don.

* * *

Stella walked into the layout room closing her cell. We're going over to interrogation. Angell's waiting for us. Lindsay, you and I will join Angell, in talking to Fredrick Flack."

"Girl power," said Danny.

"Danny will you knock it off," said Lindsay irritated. "I don't know if it's a good idea that I talk to Fredrick."

"You'll be find Lindsay. Sinclair is going to broadcast a report to the media saying that Flack Sr. is still missing, so that he doesn't know we're on to him. We're only talking to Fredrick to find out where his dad may be hiding. Come on," said Stella, the team followed her out.

* * *

The ruckus of reporters attempting to yell over each and flashing lights from the camera's went off as Sinclair stepped forward to make his speech. He raised one hand for silence and the hushed into silence within seconds. "I'm sure you have all heard by now about the death of Victoria Flack and the attack on her son and his girlfriend. Donald Flack Sr. is still missing and we are trying to find out who may have a grudge against the former detective. Some of the best investigators are working this case and I assure all of you we will catch who did this. Whoever planned this attack will pay. Now I will answer some questions."

Hands raised into the air and Sinclair prepared himself for the questions. He had even prepared for some he knew might be coming and some of those answers were laced with little lies to hopefully draw Donald Flack Sr. out. He called on a female reporter. "What is the current condition of Detective Flack and his girlfriend Audrie Hansen?"

"Audrie Hansen is said to have been treated, she had a mild concussion, but will be alright. Detective Flack made it through his surgery, but the doctors a weary if he will make it through the night," said Sinclair, who knew Flack would more than likely make it through the night, it was just one of his tactic to draw out their perpetrator.

Sinclair called on another reporter a male this time. "Why haven't you found out who's behind this yet?"

"Whoever is behind this is very thorough and has left very little evidence of themselves behind."

He called on another male reporter. "Is it possible that Donald Flack Sr. is already dead?"

"It is possible and we are not excluding it as a possibility, but we think the perpetrators goal is for Donald Flack Sr. to watch his family die before he's killed. Rest be assured that the rest of the Flack family is being taken into protective custody. Thank you that will be all ," said Sinclair and left.

Reporters began shouting after him and flashing there cameras again wanting him to come back. Sinclair smiled at himself this case might just help get to be commissioner. He could just see the buzz of the aftermath NYPD legend kills wife. He was also happy he had something he could use against Taylor in the future.

* * *

Audrie sat quietly next to Don's hospital bed. She could feel her self drifting in and out of sleep. Her head would slowly drop and than suddenly shoot up again. She looked out the window into the hall from where she sat. She saw the uniforms standing out there and than turned her attention back to Don. She put her hand in his. "You're going to get through this Don, you're too tough to give up, I'd know. I'm wreck and I don't even know why. Mac says it's because I care about maybe he's right, I don't really know. I do know he cares about you though. He really does. He stayed here with me and waited for what Dr. Wineheart had to say. That Dr. can be such an asshole sometimes. I don't know what I'm doing. Um.."

She was cut off when there was movement and Don's eyes slowly opened. "Audrie."

"Don, hold on I'll go get a nurse."

"No wait," he voice was weak and horse. "You got to tell them, my dad shot me. Donald Flack."

"What the," Audrie had to stop herself. "You're sure."

"I'd recognize the man you raised me."

"I'm sorry. Okay I'll be right back."

* * *

"Hey Fredrick it's good to see you again," said Stella. "This is Detective Monroe, she's going to join us."

"Alright. I'm still here because you still think I killed my mom aren't I."

"No, but we need your help finding who did," said Angell.

"We know who killed Victoria and tried to kill Don and his girlfriend and we need your help to find him," said Stella.

"Don is alright?"

"He's fine," said Stella.

"Do you know where your father might go to get away from things."

"You think my father would do something like this. No, no that's not possible he wouldn't do something like. He's an NYPD legend."

"We're well aware of his reputation, but even a legend is capable of killing someone. He's shot a killed scum bags and now he's killed the woman you call a mother and your brother is in the hospital with a gunshot wound to the stomach. We need answers and you're the only one who can help us," yelled Lindsay and stormed out of the interrogation room.

Danny came out of the observation room and followed Lindsay. "Lindsay, Lindsay, Hey Montana hold up what's going on," said Danny catching up with Lindsay and grabbing a hold.

Lindsay pulled away from Danny. "I can't do this Danny. He could be helping us and all he's doing is playing dumb and his brothers in the hospital. Than you you're trying to poke fun left and right. Don's in the hospital Danny."

"He's been in the hospital before and you haven't acted like this."

"That was different Danny. I should of never gone in Don's apartment. I promised myself that I would never let me see a friends blood like that again Danny and now I can't get the pool of his blood out of mind or Audrie's tear stained face. Danny, his own father shot him."

"Come here," said Danny pulling Lindsay into a comforting hug. "Everything's going to be alright, we'll catch him."

"You really think my dad did this?" asked Fredrick.

Stella nodded. "Look Fredrick, the stria on the bullets retrieved from your mother and brother matched to a test fired shot from a gun registered to your father and the fact that his DNA was found under the fingernails of your brothers girlfriend, the odds are stacked against him. Do know anywhere he might be."

Fredrick hung his head and shook it. "I really have no clue Detectives. My father was a cop once, old school maybe, but if he wants to make himself disappear he can do it," said Fredrick

The look of sudden realization hit Fredrick's face and Stella didn't let it go unnoticed. "What is it?" she asked.

"This is all my fault."

"How's that?" asked Angell.

"It happened a few years ago, when Don first became a Detective and him and mom were arguing."

**Flashback**

_"Why are you sending pictures of me to a person I don't even know?"_

_"He's an old friend of mine and I like to keep him updated on my life I told him all about you I thought he'd like some pictures of you,"_

_"Why haven't I ever met him than this friend of yours?"_

_"He's quit a busy man."_

_"What's this my Academy picture. I doubt he needs to know I'm cop."_

_"He'd be proud of you."_

_"Why? What?" said Don._

_"So you just send pictures to your friend without my permission. What if I don't want this guy to have pictures."_

_"Well that's to bad for you Donnie because he deserves them. He deserves to see how much you've grown through the years after I made the decision to keep you from him."_

_"What are you saying. You can't mean that, you mean to tell that the man I know as my father isn't my father at. This mysterious person was-"_

**End Flashback**

"I left house quietly at that point and than made a loud reentrance. Things have been a.. a.. not really the same after that. Don avoided them as much as he could. About a month ago, I got into an argument with my dad and he was going on about how great Don was. I lost it I was angry and yelled at him saying that Don wasn't really his kid. The look on his face told me he didn't know. I had thought just us kids were out of the loop. He did this because I told him."

"This isn't your fault Fredrick, your father made the decision to kill instead of talking things out. Your father's to blame for Victoria's death and trying to kill Don, not you," said Stella.

"Fredrick one more thing," said Angell. "When Don and Victoria were arguing did who ever here a mention of who is real father may be?"

Stella tensed up for a minute, but when Fredrick shook his head no she relaxed a little. That's when they heard yelling from outside the interoggation room. "Where's my son? Where's my son? I want to see him!"

**A/N: **So the case is coming to a close, but the story is far from over. Next chapter will probably wrap up the case and in the following chapter will come the big even. (most likely, I think) I hope you all enjoyed sorry for the long wait and please review.


End file.
